A Night of Trust
by CaptainMatick
Summary: Neverland OS. Emma can't sleep because of the cries of the Lost Boys, so she stands up and joins Hook next to the fire. It's time for the pirate to open up a bit...


**Hey guys ! **  
**Here is a quick OS I finished just now !**  
**The idea came to me this morning, so I felt like I had to write it !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

She had tried to sleep for a while now. But she couldn't. She couldn't because her mind was filled with cries of pain and sobs, invading her head until she wasn't able to focus on anything but that. Neverland was playing with her. And that was another reason why she hated that damn island.

Laying on the ground, only covered by a thin blanket, she shifted her body, trying to think about something else, or, at least, to find a position where she could rest, even if she wasn't asleep. She could try to lay there for the next hours, waiting for the sun to shine, enabling them to keep seeking for Henry.

He had been alone – well, by 'alone', she meant without her, because she knew he was with the Lost Boys – for a far too long time by now. She was so worried for him, and her tiredness only increased her emotions, so she was totally overwhelmed by the urge to find him and hold him tight and never let go of him. She craved to ruffle his hair once again.

They had met Peter several times by now and every time, he was more playful and wicked. He had warned her he wasn't exactly the most 'well-behaved boy of the island' and he for sure wasn't a liar. He was driving her crazy. Sometimes, when he came to visit her when she was alone and added a new rule to the game, she just wanted to grab him the shoulders and punch him straight in the face.

Because that was how Emma was. A fighter. A leader. A survivor. Someone who knew what she wanted. But, with his game, Peter had reminded her that she, most of all, was an orphan. He had forced her to acknowledge the sad truth, that she was willing to deny with all her heart since she had found her parents and friend who liked her.

She hated Peter for being able to play with her head, her pain, her memories, her feelings. She had always been wearing a mask of strengh and stubborness, but now, there, in Neverland, she felt so vulnerable... She hated her for that. Because she should have fought harder, she shouldn't have let Peter play with her. On their first meeting, she should have jabbed him with the knife she had put against his throat when he had gave her the map.

Finally, when she understood that there was nothing she could do but turn over her hatred for Neverland and her annoyment for herself, she eventually removed the blanket from her and sat on the grass.

She looked up. They were still in the forest, so there was no way she could discern the dark sky and stars, but she still peered at in that direction, trying to discern the bright sparks in that ocean of blackness among the leaves of the trees. They had been wandering deeper and deeper in the forest, resting only at night, settling a fire camp.

Since Emma had informed the four others that Peter had came to her once when they were all asleep but her, they had decided to do monitoring rounds. So when four were sleeping, the other was watching carefully between the foliages, trying to discern the movements running in the shadows.

Because Peter Pan wasn't the only one to fear. His shadow was there, flying all over the island during the night. When it approached, they could hear some kind of whiz, foreshadowing his imminent arrival. That was another thing that impeded Emma to sleep.

She jumped on her feet, quietly; she didn't want David and Mary-Margaret, or Regina to wake up. They needed to sleep, because they were all exhausted. Emma was glad that she hadn't had a fight with Regina about the true mother of Henry. She was tired of this bullshit. Henry loved them both, so they had to stop arguing and just love their son.

She ruffled her dirty pants, trying to clean them as she stood up and she sighed heavily. Then she rubbed her still tired eyes and decided to move toward the fire which was lightening a small area on the right on their camp. She knew who was there.

_Hook. _

It was his turn to watch for the safety of the group. And she knew he would do his job well. He had been great since they had arrived. He had stated a few innuendos, of course, because if I hadn't, he wouldn't be Captain Hook, would he ? But he had somehow managed to put his flirtatious behaviour on the side, and had truly helped her.

As much as she didn't like to admit it, at first, she was glad he was here. Because nothing was easy for her on the island. On the ship, she had argued with her parents – she still was slightly chocked when she remembered who her parents were – about being the same age, about being as wise as they are. Because it was true. Her parents were her very age. That sounded crazy.

And besides, Regina was there too. They hadn't argue about Henry, but God, that woman – the Queen ? - was so damnly stubborn... They had led them into a trap because she hadn't trusted Emma in finding herself and answering the riddle of the blink map. Her localisation spell had worked well but Peter didn't like cheaters and they had fought against him and his sbires in the woods. And even after almost getting them killed, Regina was acting stubborn. Because she didn't like the idea of Emma being the leader.

_The Savior._

The S-word. How Emma despised it. She had always fought that name. It didn't fit her well. Even though she had broken the curse, she still didn't feel like a savior. Maybe she had saved them, but that was the only thing. And now, Henry had been taken. And everyone wanted her to be the Savior again. But here, in Neverland, she didn't feel like the Savior at all.

She felt like _an orphan_.

She knew that it was why Peter had been in a hurry to play with her. He wanted her to reveal the truth to herself and to everyone. He wanted to tear apart her family. He wanted the orphans to come to his island and stays there and play with new strangers. But Emma wasn't fond of this kind of game, and she was going to be clear with him about it.

_Wait until our next meeting, buddy_, she thought to herself.

She reached the bright area where the fire was blazing. Hook was sitting against a tree, his eyes lost in the darkness of the woods, wandering here and there, spying at any sound, any movement. Emma watched him for a while, he hadn't noticed her presence. He was concentrated because he knew Neverland and its dangers. He had warned them about a lot of things and thanks to him, they had avoided a lot of troubles.

Yeah, she was truly glad he was there.

Because he was the only to see her for who she now knew she was. _Emma Swan. An orphan. The Lost Girl_. Her parents saw her as the Savior and Emma was aware she was still a kind of rival for Regina, because the Queen had to share Henry with her.

Hook was definitely the only to understand her. And he had since their first meeting. When they had climbed the beanstalk together – yeah, she remembered everything. You never forget your first, right ? - he had revealed her that he could read her like an open book. And she had been surprised and she had felt miffed at the time because she didn't like the idea of not being a mystery to somone.

When she was with him, no matter how thick her expressionless mask was, he could still pass through it and outface her, read her. That's why she had rejected him since she had left him in the giant cave. He made her feel uneasy. He made her feel vulnerable.

But now, in Neverland, she was glad she had that kind of connection with someone. Because she needed someone who understood her right now. Because in Neverland, she was already vulnerable, so she just wanted someone who she could share her weakness with.

And Hook was that person.

His innuendos kept making her roll her eyes and he still smirked as she did so, but he wasn't acting very flirtatious since he had admitted to 'fancy her'. The look she had given him after his sentence was enough for him to understand that she wasn't in mood to stand his innuendos. So he had let go.

Now, he was supporting her, helping her and giving her hope. Something she would have never thought he would be able to do when they were in the giant cave. She had hoped he could be sentimental – even I couldn't admit it, she now knew he was – and protective toward her, but she was afraid to be wrong, so that's why she had abandoned him on the beanstalk.

But now, she knew she should have trusted him at the time. Since their arrival at Neverland, he was so genuine, so supportive, so concerned about her well-being,... She wasn't used to someone being so gentle with her. Even Mary-Margaret and David... Well, maybe Mary-Margaret and David but they were her parents, and they were Snow White and Prince Charming, so they had to be pure kindness.

_However, who could have thought that Captain Hook could be so caring ?_ Definitely not her. But that was a good suprise. Even if she was sometimes embarrassed by him because of it.

She sat next to him, and he finally noticed her. His lost stare turned toward her green pearls, and it seemed to lighten, making his blue eyes appear like crystals. The spark usually settled into them had come back when his eyes had found her face. He smiled when he realized that she should be sleeping. "What are you doing here, love ? Shouldn't you be asleep ? You have to rest." He stated, his tone filled with autority and kindness at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep." Emma peered down at the fire, breaking their eyes connection.

"You hear them too, don't you, Emma ? The cries ?" Hook leaned down his head, wanting to catch her attention and it worked. Her eyes met his again, as he sadly smile at her and cocked both his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. But she knew that he already had it.

Emma put her arms around her legs and brought her knees to her mouth, resting her head on them. She once again gazed at the dancing flame. "Yes." She whispered in a quiet tone, closing her eyes, as if she was ashamed of revealing to him. Even his she now trusted him, she wasn't fond of telling him all her story.

He took a wooden stick on the ground and started to move the burning logs in order to reanimate the fire. He sighed slightly and briefly closed his eyes before peering at her once more. "You know, you don't have to hide behind your mask, Emma." He paused. She stared up at him, straight in the eyes, as he had expected her to do. Finally, the tone in his voice changed and he stated. "I hear them too." It sounded raw and embarrassed too, his voice lowering until he almost whispered it too.

Emma looked at him with even more intensity glowing in her green eyes. How ? "Really ?" She would have never thought he was able to hear the cries of pain and sobs of the lost ones. "How is it possible ?"

He sadly smiled at her once more. "You think you're the only abandoned one on the island, love ?" He closed his eyes. His words hit her straight in the feels. Her thoughts couldn't managed to form something coherent. She was sure he hadn't told anyone about it for years – if he ever had. She couldn't believe it. Hook was abandoned too.

Emma felt sadness invading her heart. That's why they were so alike. Her eyes went glassy and her thoughts started to wander away from reality as she gathered their similarities. His chuckle brought her back to him. "That's funny. The last person I told this was Bae- Neal." He confessed. Emma was stunned. Completely stunned.

_This was too much.  
_  
When she was trying to sleep, her fears and feelings had tried to drown her, but now that she was sitting next to Hook, opening himself to her, she felt like being crushed by the revelations. And she didn't know what feeling was the worse. Drowning or being crushed ? In either way, she felt overwhelmed by all the emotions and questions rushing into her mind.

She had to make them stop.

She had to ask them so.

"You -" She started, but her mouth was so loose that all she could do was mumbling, "You were abandoned ?"

"Aye. Aye, I was." He looked at her. She had never seen him that serious. His usual smirk had disappear off his features and his eyes had darkened. Finally, he took a deep and long breath and when he parted his lips, she knew she was about to know the whole story – maybe not with all the details, but still. "Actually, this isn't a wonderful story, Swan."

"Couldn't be worse than mine, don't worry." She shrugged slightly and tried to smile at her comment, wanting him to regain his usual expression. But he didn't.

"Aye... Well, it started something like... 320 years ago." Here, his smirk was back. Weak and brief, but back. Then he went on. "My father had always been fond of the sea. When I was kid, he had told me everything he knew about sailing and travelling. I was totally mesmerized by the tales and he promised me to take me if he started to sail one day." He was still looking at her now, but his eyes were filled by emotions, so many of them that Emma couldn't discern them all. Actually, there was none she could discern. They were too mixed.

"And the 'one day' came. I was already motherless – and I have never met my mother because she died when I was born -, so my father decided to take me on the ship merchant ship he had been engaged. But he had warned me I would have to work hard. I agreed and became part of the crew. I was the stooge at the time, but I knew that when I would be all grown up, I would have a better place." He started to rub the back of his head.  
"Unhappily, one day I woke up and I realized that my father was gone. He had fled away during the night. He had left the ship and had run into the woods near to the port where we were docked." Killian peered down at the fire. Emma's gaze never left his face. "Or so I thought. Because the day he left, the captain of the merchant ship informed me that my father had fled from our home because he was a fugitive." He closed his eyes and sighed. Emma knew it was very hard for him to confess, as much as it would be for her.

"I was then expulse of the crew. They didn't want the son of a criminal to work on their ship. I didn't know the town where I had been left alone and I started to steal food to the merchants, because I despised those kind of people who had rejected me. As much as I hated my father. That's how I increased my ability to rob things. You know, pirate thing." He winked at her and waved the hook, getting a brief chuckle of Emma.

"Anyway. One day, a pirate crew landed in the harbor I lived in and I was so amazed by the marvel floating just before my eyes that I decided to step on it and propose my services. I craved to work on that ship." The sparks in his eyes were back. "And the captain, who was a cruel man, accepted to take me. And I was back to my dirty work, as a lackey. That's how I became a pirate." His smirk was brighten by the firelight and Emma could now detect pride in his glowing oceanic pearls.

"Pirate was the perfect life for me because the crew attacked a lot of merchant ships. It was kind of my revenge." _God, this man and his revenges.._. Emma felt a bit disappointed that the summary of his life was fulfilled by thirst of revenge. But, at the same time, she could understand him. Because they both understood each other. And because she knew she would have done the same with that had happened to her. "But, after a while, the captain started to be even more cruel to me and he liked to spend time beating me." He grimaced and gritted his teeth. His stare went down toward the flame and he turned his hands into fists.

Emma reacted in a second : she brought her hand to his and covered it. The touch of their skins sent a chill run down her spine and he lifted his eyes toward hers until they locked. They remained silent as he took her hand in his and started to stroke it as he smiled. No words exchanges and yet so much told. That was how it worked between them.

Then he started to talk, never letting her hand go. "When I was 15, I challenged him in a swordfight because I couldn't stand to have him as the Captain any more. He accepted and I eventually won the fight. All the crew seemed relieved of his dismissal and they proclaimed me the new Captain. I wouldn't deny that I thought that 'Captain Jones' sounded really good." He smiled and winked at her. He was right, 'Captain Jones' works well.

"And since then, I'm the Captain of the Jolly Roger." He concluded. Emma knew he was finished but she wanted him to keep talking, because she really liked when he was opening his heart to her. She liked to be a kind of confident to him, as much as he was a support to her.

She was still gathering the informations about his life he had given her during the tale. It was so unbelievable. He was more than 300 years old, and was still an handsome young man. And he was Captain Hook. The 'villain' of one of her favorite Disney movie. The 'codfish'. When she reminded her of that, she was still puzzled. But he was so interesting. And she wanted to know more about him. "And..." she hesitated, and start to stroke his hand affectionnately, almost unconsciously, "what about Milah ?"

Hook froze and furrowed his brows. He wasn't ready to tell her. And she understood he wouldn't open his heart once more until she does the same. Maybe she should told him about Neal. About Henry's birth. She knew he would understand, and she knew he wanted her to tell him her life. The miserable and the happy moments. Everything. "Another night, love." He turned his eyes toward the fire once more.

Tonight, nothing more would be told.

Tonight had been a night of confidence.

Tonight had been a night of trust.

And there would be others.

* * *

**Review ? :D**


End file.
